Quentin Hubbard
__INDEX__ Quentin Hubbard (6. Jänner 1954 – 12. November 1976) war der Sohn des Scientology-Gründers L. Ron Hubbard und dessen dritter Frau, Mary Sue Hubbard. Last Will and Testament of L. Ron Hubbard http://home.earthlink.net/~snefru/deathoflrh/1986.html Er sollte der Nachfolger seines Vaters werden, verübte aber im Alter von 22 Jahren Selbstmord. Russell Miller 2014 Bare-Faced Messiah – The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard, Silvertail Books, ISBN 978-1-909269-14-9 Allgemeines Nachdem 1959 der älteste Sohn aus L. Ron Hubbards erster Ehe, L. Ron jr. (später: Ron DeWolf), Scientology verlassen hatte, erkor dieser seinen Sohn Quentin als Nachfolger in der Führung der Organisation. In der Folgezeit verbrachten die beiden im Rahmen der scientologischen Sea Org einige Jahre auf See, lebten auf dem Flaggschiff Apollo und Quentin erreichte das höchste Auditorentraining (Scientology-Praktik). Erster Selbstmordversuch Quentin Hubbard fügte sich in weiterer Folge den Plänen seines Vaters nicht und wollte u.a. lieber Pilot werden.Jon Atack 1990 A Piece of Blue Sky, Carol Pub. Group, ISBN 0-8184-0499-X 1974 eröffnete er seinem Vater, dass er Tänzer werden wollte. Kurze Zeit danach fand ihn ein Freund während eines ersten Selbstmordversuches. Quentin überlebte diesen und wurde danach in das Rehabilitation Project Force (RPF) verbracht, einer Art Umerziehungslager von Scientology. Russell Miller 2014 Bare-Faced Messiah – The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard, Silvertail Books, ISBN 978-1-909269-14-9 Homosexualität bzw. Homophobie Ehemalige Mitglieder von Scientology berichteten, dass Quentin homosexuell warJon Atack 1990 A Piece of Blue Sky, Carol Pub. Group, ISBN 0-8184-0499-XInterview with Kima Douglas, Oakland, California, 27 August 1986 Russell Miller 2014 Bare-Faced Messiah – The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard, Silvertail Books, ISBN 978-1-909269-14-9 und die Homophobie der Zeit und die Einstellung von Scientology ihm sein Leben erschwerten. Die Scientology-Doktrin klassifiziert Homosexualität als „sexuelle Pervertiertheit“ und „einer physischen Krankheit ähnlich“: „Der sexuell Pervertierte (dieser Ausdruck umfaßt in der Dianetik, um es kurz zu sagen, jede einzelne Form der Abweichung in der Zweiten Dynamik {Sex und Familie - Anm.} wie Homosexualität, lesbische Liebe, Sadismus und so weiter durch den ganzen Katalog von Ellis und Krafft-Ebing) ist tatsächlich physisch ziemlich krank." L. Ron Hubbard 2003 Dianetik: Die moderne Wissenschaft der geistigen Gesundheit, New Era Publications, ISBN87-7989-235-3, Teil 2, Kapitel 5, Seite 136: Sein Selbstmord 1975 verlegte die Sea Org ihre Unternehmungen an Land, u.a. in Clearwater, Florida und in die Umgebung von Los Angeles. Quentin war in diverse Aktivitäten eingebunden, war aber immer öfter nicht auffindbar. Die Polizei fand Quentin Hubbard dann am 28. Oktober 1976 in Las Vegas bewusstlos und ohne Ausweispapiere in seinem Auto liegend. Er verstarb zwei Wochen später, ohne das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt zu haben. Obwohl am Auto von Quentin ein Schlauch gefunden worden war, der vom Auspuff durchs Fenster ins Wageninnere reichte, war sein Test hinsichtlich Kohlenmonoxid negativ.Clark County Coroner. Report of Investigation, Case #1003-76. Reaktion seiner Eltern L. Ron Hubbard soll ob der Nachricht über den Selbstmord seines Sohnes außer sich gewesen sein und gebrüllt haben: „Das verdammte Kind! Was hat er mir angetan!“ ("That stupid fucking kid! Look what he's done to me!") Russell Miller 2014 Bare-Faced Messiah – The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard, Silvertail Books, ISBN 978-1-909269-14-9 L. Ron Hubbard soll nach dem Selbstmord seines Sohnes zunehmend derangiert und paranoid geworden sein. Russell Miller 2014 Bare-Faced Messiah – The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard, Silvertail Books, ISBN 978-1-909269-14-9 Seine Mutter, Mary Sue Hubbard, erzählte anderen Scientologen, dass er an Gehirnhautentzündung verstorben sei.Jon Atack 1990 A Piece of Blue Sky, Carol Pub. Group, ISBN 0-8184-0499-X Reaktion von Scientology Anders als bei seinem Stiefbruder L. Ron jr., hat Scientology nie versucht, Quentin zu diskreditieren. Sein Schicksal wird im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes totgeschwiegen und ist weitgehend unbekannt. Literatur * - eine deutsche Übersetzung des Buches findet man hier http://www.pewid.ch/Bare-Faced/bfm1.html * Weitere Informationen * Coroner's report and death certificate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Scientology Kategorie:Homophobie Kategorie:Homosexualität Kategorie:L. Ron Hubbard Familie Kategorie:Person (Scientology) Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Gestorben 1976